Billy Bunny's Animal Songs
Billy Bunny's Animal Songs was released direct-to-video on May 21, 1993. It was the first of the titles in the Muppet Sing-Alongs series. This special was notable at the time for being the first video release featuring Steve Whitmire performing Kermit. (The Muppet Christmas Carol was released on video later in the year.) It was also the first production filmed after Jim Henson's death in 1990 and was immediately followed by production on The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson. Kevin Clash played the starring role of Billy Bunny. In the video Billy sings his way through the forest as he runs across a swamp full of frogs, a cave full of rapping bears and a singing porcupine (and even an appearance by one of the ever-present Muppet penguins). Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, and Fran Brill performed various animals of the forest, and Carmen Osbahr is credited in one of her first productions with the Muppets. Characters Descriptions are from a 1993 press release. * Billy Bunny: "Billy is a happy, playful, energetic bunny who loves to laugh, sing and play. He comes from a family of three brothers and sisters, 14 aunts and uncles, and 36 cousins (at last count -- they are still multiplying). He lives in a house in the forest beneath a hollow tree with his parents, brothers and sisters, who display a natural passion for carrots. Unfortunately, Billy only knows one song which he sings day and night, driving his family crazy. Billy's eagerness to learn and his natural curiosity will help him learn more songs." * Cecil, Percival and Edgar Bear: "These three triplets were born to forest socialites Mr. and Mrs. Cornelious Bear. After being sent to all of the best schools in the forest (and hibernating in all the right caves), the triplets, not surprisingly, turned out to be extremely polite and even developed a taste for tea, much to the delight of their parents. At first they seem quiet, but they really roar when they do their rap song." * The Termite: "Underneath those shades, the Termite is the tiniest, coolest, hippest insect in the forest. In his early days he played the piano in an all-termite jazz band. They were doing very well until they ate their instruments and the concert hall one night during a performance. Now the Termite sings about his favorite pastime -- chomping on wood." * The Porcupine: "The Porcupine that Billy meets along the way has a terrific singing voice and she also plays the saxophone. Her parents wanted her to be an accountant, but she resisted for the lure of show business and her dream of becoming the most famous singing porcupine in the world. She displays a sharp sense of humor and always gets to the point." * The Turtle: "A slow and steady character, the Turtle has lived in the forest for many years. In his early days, Turtle was a cross country runner and holds several Tortoise-Hare Invitational Tournament championships. Now taking it easy, the Turtle's favorite thing to do is sit on a rock and watch the world go by. Turtle doesn't have a song of his own, but Billy helps him make one up." File:CecilPercivalEdgar.jpg|Cecil, Percival and Edgar File:Character.termite.jpg|The Termite File:Press.billybunny.jpg Cast * Billy Bunny: Kevin Clash * Cecil Bear: Jerry Nelson * Percival Bear: David Rudman * Edgar: Richard Hunt * Raccoon #1: Richard Hunt * Raccoon #2: Jerry Nelson * The Turtle: Jerry Nelson Credits *Muppet Performers: Kevin Clash, Fran Brill, Richard Hunt, Rick Lyon, Jim Martin, Joe Mazzarino, Kathryn Mullen, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, David Rudman, Steve Whitmire *Director: David Gumpel *Writers: Bill Prady, Jim Lewis *Producers: Alex Rockwell, Ritamarie Peruggi *Words and Music: Dave Kinnoin *"Sing Along" Theme Song": Mark Radice *Vocal Coach: Dave Conner *Muppet Workshop: Rollin Krewson, Fred Buchholz Category:Muppet Video Category:Muppet Sing Alongs Category:Camping Category:Muppet Direct-to-Video